


they had been something else, once

by maladymetro



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27536884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maladymetro/pseuds/maladymetro
Summary: something shiny, beautiful, coveted.





	they had been something else, once

they had been something else, once.

  
something shiny, beautiful, coveted. the blood in their veins shone like the crown on their head, like whiskey when the light hit it just right. like rich honey on warm toast, like the daggers that hung on the walls, the blood still staining the metal.

  
they hated it. they hated it with vengeance, and they hunted down everyone who dared to speak well of it.

  
_how hypocritical,_ they said. _you destroy your own, the ones who raised you, the ones who cared for you._

  
_they didn’t care for me,_ they whispered back, harsh and bitter and cold, so different from what others were used to. _they didn’t raise me, they managed me, like a guard would a prisoner, like a king would his subjects._

  
the prisoner with a gilded cage inside, they were called. but they knew better.

  
the blood in their veins no longer shone; it glimmered, like a blade. too sharp to touch. they drowned in blood and came back with the iron in it, and winked silver.

**Author's Note:**

> aight my page is just gonna be a bunch of random original works


End file.
